Soviet empire of the Leaf
History Formation In the spring of 3002 Tsar Ringo led a separatist movement to create a socialist kingdom along the shoreline of the North Sea. Initially met with harsh resistance, many peasants and workers from across the Glarus Modo region soon emigrated to newly formed region, which was later called the Soviet Empire of the Leaf, in honour of the eternal spring. Within the first year of establishment, Ringo went on to join the Soviet Federation, which he later chaired between 3011 and 3018. In establishing good relations with Spek of the United Autonomous Republics, Ringo assured that his new state would be both peaceful and prosperous. In 3018, leadership of the federation was handed over to Ms. Emily of the Socialist Union of Farr. The Aiur Earthquake In 3007 a massive earthquake shook the capital, Aiur. The devastation was appaling, but the citizenry acted together in order to overcome the disaster. Economic relief from members of the Border Countries common market helped to mediate the damage. As a member of Border Countries, the Soviet Emipre of the Leaf has contributed to the growth of many other socialist and communist economies across the planet, particularly with the 3010 creation of Ringo Enterprises, which has set up economically responsible/sustainable industries in several member states. The Morning War The appeal of Ringo's ideologies and leadership has spread across the planet by way of the federation and common market, but nowhere was this more effective than in territories to the southeast. In the summer of 3008 a small insurrection, commonly referred to as the Morning War, brought down a series of federated governments. Worker and Peasant organisations managed to come to the fore and asked to be incorporated under the Leaf. On 28 May, the Soviet Empire of Kitaba announced its existence. Geography Stretching from the Kaleran River in the northwest to the Falkland Basin to the southest, the Soviet Empire of the Leaf is a long coastal territory. Mostly low-lying, the region is prone to annual flooding. The soil is exceptionally fertile and has produced massive amounts of agricultural goods for export since the mid-2400s. The capital sits on the edge of two large tectonic plates, meaning that earthquakes are not uncommon. An expansive system of rivers flows through most of the region, making travel relatively slow. Additionally, there is a massive archepelago off the shore known as the Paraline Islands. A popular vacation spot, the islands attracts forth thousand tourists every year. Politics and Demographics Although an absolute monarchy, Ringo is influenced by a group of political elite, the Council of Workers and Peasants. This unit represents smaller local organisations. Together, the tsar and the council rule over the country. There has been minimal civil unrest in the territories, with the exception of the Gadne Incident in the winter of 3010 where a conservative terrorist organisation attempted to overthrow the regional government. State security and intelligence were able to easily handle the threat, detaining and then exiling the leaders. Although internal dynamics of the country were very much unaffected, external affairs with several bordering powers have been strained as a result. The population of the Soviet Empire of the Leaf (and the dependecy of Kitaba) are Russian speaking. Most of the population work in heavy industry, make the Soviet Empire of the Leaf not only one of the strongest economies regionally, but also in the Top 30 across the planet. With a population of only 25 million citizens expected by 3025, a bright future has been forecasted by many leading experts. Growth has been relatively steady and interconnectedness between previously remote locales has been drastically minimised. Ringo has postulated that by the mid-century the Soviet Empire of the Leaf will be an even larger and more signficant power. Category:Countries Category:Soviet Federation